Evil Sano's Story
by Liana Ilia
Summary: We meet Evil Sano! He has kiwi! heh... This fic may cause brain damage!
1. Meeting

Esano: I've got kiwi!  
  
Lina: Okay, this fic is a bit boring in the beginning, but trust me, it will get even more exciting the second chapter.  
  
Esano: So get writing!  
  
Lina: I am I am!  
  
Chii: Kiwi good?  
  
Evil Sano's Story! Meep! Chapter 1  
  
Sano was sitting on the pourch of the dojo. A man that looked just like him walked up to him.  
  
"Who are you?" Sano asked. The man smiled.  
  
"I am your evil twin. Call me Esano for short," Esano said. Sano was surprised.  
  
"I didn't know I had an evil twin," he said. Esano laughed. Kenshin came out of one room and saw the two Sano's.   
  
"Oro? There are two of you?" He asked. Sano smiled.  
  
"This is my evil twin. Call him Esano," Sano said. Kenshin was still confused. He went back inside and ran to Kaoru.  
  
"Miss Kaoru! You have to see this! There are... two Sano's, that there are," Kenshin said, panting. Kaoru put down the blankets she was holding and went back with Kenshin to see the two Sano's, talking. Kaoru screamed and ran to get her sword. She came back out and was breathing hard.   
  
"Okay... who's the imposter?" She asked. Yahiko came out and saw the evil Sano. He didn't say anything though.   
  
"There's no imposter, although, I could be. I am Sano's evil twin," Esano said.  
  
"Or Esano for short," Sano said. Kaoru lowered her wooden sword.   
  
"Do we really trust this guy? He says he's evil," Kaoru whispered to Kenshin.  
  
"Sano seems to like him," Kenshin replied. Megumi walked in the dojo and nearly fainted when she saw the double Sano's.   
  
"What's... going on?" Megumi asked.   
  
"Hello there, I'm Esano, Sano's evil twin," Esano said, smiling. Megumi looked at Sano and then Esano.   
  
"You both look the same, although Esano is a bit darker," Megumi said.  
  
"So you want to have dinner with me sometime?" Esano asked.  
  
"Hey, she's already mine, got that?" Sano asked. Megumi blushed. Kaoru looked at Kenshin, confused.  
  
"Come on, what will one dinner hurt?" Esano asked.  
  
"It will get you seriously hurt if you touch her," Sano said, smacking his fist in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Whoa... okay. Do you guys want some pie? I can make some pretty good ones," Esano said. Kaoru laughed.  
  
"Sure, we'll see how much better a cook you are than Sano is," Kaoru said.  
  
"You're one to talk," Sano said, looking over his shoulder.   
  
"I'll go now to make one, do you have any kiwi, Kaoru?" Esano asked.   
  
"Sure, it's in the kitchen, I'll show you where it is," she said, still laughing. Sano shrugged.   
  
"Why did he show up all of a sudden?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to know also," Megumi said. Kenshin just stood there, looking confused like always.   
  
"I'm not sure why, he just walked in, unannounced. Like he owns the place. It makes me mad," Sano said.  
  
"I guess you don't like him after all," Kenshin said. He walked over towards the middle of the yard and started to do the laundry. 


	2. Pie

Esano's Story Chapter 2!!  
  
Lina: Here's the second chapter!  
  
Esano: Pie! It's good for you!  
  
Lina: Oh, and I have to give credit to Yeata Zi, she's the one who gave me permission to have Esano! :)  
  
Esano: Start the story!  
  
Lina: okay okay!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Esano and Kaoru entered the kitchen. Kaoru showed him where all of the ingredients were and where all the utensils were.   
  
"Now don't use the large knives, they're dangerous and only a skilled cook like myself may use them," Kaoru said, laughing. Esano rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure. No problem. I assume this is where you keep the kiwi?" Esano asked, pulling open a drawer filled with kiwis. Kaoru nodded.   
  
"I'll leave you to do your work," she said, smiling. She left the room.   
  
After about an hour and a half everyone got impatient waiting. Esano finally came out with a pie in hand. Whipped cream covered the top. The others looked surprised.   
  
"So you're finally finished?" Yahiko asked. Megumi was sitting next to Sano and Kenshin and Kaoru were standing in the middle of the yard, playing with Ayame and Suzume. Esano nodded. Yahiko came up to him. "Can I try a piece?" He asked. Esano nodded. The pie was already cut into several small pieces. Yahiko took one and bit into it. He smiled.   
  
"Is it good?" Kaoru asked, a little worried that it might be better than her's.   
  
Yahiko nodded.  
  
"It's great! How did you learn to cook like this?" He asked, gulfing down the rest of the piece. The others soon took a piece and was eating it.   
  
"Oh, I learned it from a friend. How do you like it Kaoru?" Esano asked.   
  
"It's actually pretty good. Not as good as mine, but okay," she said. Kenshin laughed a little.   
  
"So, how long will you be staying in town?" Sano asked. He had finished his piece in seconds.  
  
"Only for a few days. I have... things to do," Esano replied, smiling. Megumi gave him a strange look.  
  
"I'm curious to find out what those things are," she said. Esano laughed. Sano looked at Kenshin, who was still eating pie, and smiled.   
  
"Why don't we have a drinking contest? You, me, and Kenshin?" Sano asked.   
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said, with his mouth full of pie. Esano laughed again.  
  
"Okay! But I'm sure you'll find that you won't be able to drink as much as me!" Esano said.   
  
Lina: End of chappie 2! Told ya it'd be better.  
  
Esano: I'm going to win the contest! Of course...  
  
Lina: Don't give it away!  
  
Esano: Whoops... gtg.  
  
Lina: Review! 


	3. The Battle Part 1

Esano's Story Chapter 3!  
  
Lina: Guess who wins!  
  
Esano: Moi!  
  
Lina: Maybe... read and find out!  
  
Esano: Awww, okay!  
  
Sano came out from a room with three large jugs of Sake. He gave one to Kenshin, and one to Esano and kept the third one.   
  
"Ready... go!" Kaoru said. The three began drinking. It took about three minutes before Kenshin gave up. His face was red and he almost fell over. Sano and Esano were still going at it when Saitou walked up to them.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? Two Sano's? That means there's one more moron to deal with," he said. Sano dropped his Sake jug.  
  
"All right, that's it! I'm sick of your mouth," Sano said, also red in the face. He got ready to run at Saitou but Esano put his arm out in front of him.   
  
"Let me handle this," Esano said, putting down the jug.   
  
"Oh, I see you're an even bigger moron than the other Sano," Saitou said, laughing.  
  
"What?! I'll have you know that I am much stronger than he is. And I'm his evil twin, so I have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Esano said, pulling out a pie from his left sleeve. "I've got kiwi!" Esano cried. Saitou laughed again. Esano threw the pie at Saitou's face. Saitou took the pie off and threw it on the ground. He licked his face.   
  
"Okay... that's it. It's time I be serious," Saitou said, taking out a cloth from his back pocket and wiping his face with it.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared..." Esano said, laughing.  
  
Lina: End of chappie 3! I know, it's short.  
  
Esano: Review already!  
  
Lina: Next time it won't be so obvious! Mwuahaha!  
  
Esano: She's crazy... 


	4. The Battle Part 2

Lina: Here it is! The really really hyper chapter!  
  
Esano: Uh oh... you better watch out ppl.  
  
Lina: I won't be that excited, but Aoshi's in it! How can you not be excited?  
  
Esano: Yay.  
  
Lina: I know! Well, read!  
  
Chapter 4: The Battle Part 2  
  
Saitou took out his sword and held it up. He put his right hand at the tip of the sword.   
  
"You think that attack will work on me, remember, I'm a lot stronger than Sano," Esano said, smiling. Saitou shrugged and ran forward. Esano stepped to the side right before Saitou would hit him.  
  
"Whoa... Sano got beat up by that attack, so how did he avoid it?" Yahiko asked. Sano cluncked him on the head.  
  
"He must have trained more than me," Sano said, with a look of hate on his face. Esano smiled and punched Saitou in the back. Saitou fell to the ground. He couldn't get up again.  
  
"One punch?!" Kaoru asked, surprised. Esano laughed and took out another pie. Aoshi came up to them.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Esano, my evil twin here, just beat Saitou with one punch," Sano said, pointing to the unconcsious Saitou. Aoshi smiled slightly.   
  
"I've never heard of you, but you must be strong. If I was still after being the best, I would have to fight you," Aoshi said. Kenshin smiled.   
  
"But you're not anymore, that you aren't," Kenshin said, still a little drunk from the Sake.  
  
"Are you drunk, Himura?" Aoshi asked, almost laughing. Kenshin fell over. Esano was cutting the pie and handing out slices to everyone.   
  
"We had a little drinking contest, I won naturally," Esano said. Sano got angry.  
  
"That was all because this moron showed up. Let's have another one. Why don't you join in, Aoshi?" Sano asked.  
  
"Okay, even though I'm not fond of Sake," Aoshi replied. Esano brought out three jugs again and gave one to Aoshi and Sano. Kaoru was fanning the still drunk Kenshin and Megumi shrugged.  
  
"Guys will never learn," she said. Kaoru laughed.  
  
"That's for sure," she said. Esano, Sano, and Aoshi began drinking. Sano finished first, and then it was just the two. Esano finally gave up after five minutes. Aoshi put down the jug. He wasn't even red in the face, like the others.   
  
"How did you do that?" Sano asked, falling over. Aoshi smiled.  
  
"Well, I better be on my way, I have to get back to the temple. Otherwise Misao will worry about me," Aoshi said, he had a little slur in his voice.  
  
"Man, that guy can hold his liquour," Yahiko said. Kenshin woke up and held his head.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"You fell asleep," Kaoru said. Esano was angry at Aoshi, but didn't do anything about it because he was too drunk.   
  
Lina: The end! Well, of chapter 4 anyways!  
  
Esano: I lost... to Aoshi...  
  
Lina: That's how great he is! Well, review! 


	5. The Last Chapter

Lina: Here is the last chappie of the Evil Sano Story! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Esano: It's sad... and evil!  
  
Lina: Hehe, yep, it brought me to tears... not really. Read and review!  
  
Chapter 5: The Last Chapter  
  
"Well, it's been fun, but I'm afraid I have to leave," Esano said, sadly. Sano shrugged.  
  
"I don't care if you do go," Sano said. Megumi gave him and evil look. Sano shrugged again.  
  
"Well, I am evil, so I would see why you hate me. But you have to admit, you liked my pie right? Plus I defeated Saitou," Esano said. Saitou slowly got up, finally, after about an hour lying with pie in his hair.   
  
"Yeah... the pie was good, and I have to give you credit for defeating the moron," Sano said. Saitou glared at him, but then walked off. Kenshin finally woke up, realizing what was going on.  
  
"When will you be coming back?" Kenshin asked, still drunk. Esano closed his eyes.   
  
"I'm not sure. But I am sure that we will meet again," Esano said.   
  
"Atleast stay for dinner, I'm making curry," Kaoru said, happily. Esano smiled.   
  
"Curry huh? I haven't had that for a long time. Okay, I will stay, if Sano will let me," Esano said. Sano rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure, do whatever you want," Sano said, still angry because he had lost the drinking contest. Everyone gathered in the dining room of the dojo. Ayame, Suzume, and Dr. Genzai were also there, eating with the Evil Twin. They never asked him about his true nature, or where he came from. They just ate and talked about various things. Like how Kenshin defeated Makoto Shishio along with the Oni-waban group. Esano told about the different countries he's been to, and what he's seen. No one wondered why he went where he went, they just listened and ate Kaoru's chicken curry.  
  
It was getting dark out and Esano had to leave. He was growing impatient, but decided to say goodbye atleast and thank everyone. Kaoru handed him a box lunch.  
  
"In case you get hungry," Kaoru said, smiling. Esano also smiled. His eyes were as piercing as ever.   
  
"You know, you have eyes like Kenshin when he gets angry," Yahiko said. Kaoru knocked him on the head.  
  
"Yahiko, that's not polite. Plus you're insulting Kenshin as well," Kaoru said. Kenshin was sitting on the pourch, still red in the face and a sake bottle in hand.  
  
"I guess he didn't hear," Megumi said, smiling.   
  
"It's not good to drink too much," Aoshi said. He was still pale, like he had always been.   
  
"Okay, I'm off," Esano said and walked off into the sunset.  
  
"Good ridance," Sano said. Kenshin laughed loudly and then fell over.  
  
"I'm going to go help Kenshin," Kaoru said.  
  
"Do you feel sad now that your Evil Twin is gone?" Megumi asked, sitting down next to Sano.   
  
"No, at first I liked him, but then he just turned out like all the other thugs," Sano said.   
  
"He reminds me of someone," Megumi said, smiling. Everyone went back to their normal lives, but remembered Evil Sano almost every day... almost.  
  
Lina: The end!   
  
Esano: Awww... poor Sano.  
  
Lina: Yeah... go review! And be happy! 


End file.
